Let Them Be Together
by XxXROWBVBXxX
Summary: Love is meant to be together, right? To never fall apart, to enjoy it every moment, that's what people say, especially lovers. But how many people will follow their love after life? I suck at summaries. Something very crappy I wrote cuz I was extremely bored. I do now own IE GO Chrono Stone or anything else by Level-5. Kinako x Tsurugi fic... Kinda.


**A/N: Honestly, I hit so bad writer's block phenomen that I began to write those kind of craps. I'm so ashamed now.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own anything but the plot.**

* * *

**Let Them Be Together**

* * *

When her eyes finally opened, her vision was distorted and extremely foggy, her head felt dizzy, and she felt as if her body was weighted by lead. The sharp pain had resided considerably into what seemed like a dull ache, which was a relief, though the new symptoms inflicted upon her now were almost equally unbearable.

Slowly, her sight improved and her head cleared… she began taking notice of her surroundings… it seemed to be an abyss composed of pure darkness.

There was no ceiling, no floor, no walls. She was suspended, as if by an invisible force, in the emptiness, all alone.

She immediately felt a wave of terror, and, in sudden desperation, she looked for anything in this darkness that she could find comfort in. Slowly, with much effort, she used the last of her energy to spin around in a complete circle.

Useless. There was nothing except for that endless void that was spread out around her.

Fear overtook her, and she closed her eyes once more, absolutely desperate to return to where she was before… even wishing to feel the pain she had, the torment she suffered through, in exchange for something, anything at all, other that the unfriendly darkness. It was no use. Nothing could change this, and she knew it, felt it within her, there was no going back.

Suddenly, the darkness was illuminated in a flash of white. She was shocked by what she saw, but her eyes were forced shut by this burst of light before she could do anything. Shivers crawled up her spine.

Her body... her body was in perfect condition. Her hands were flawless. Completely flawless. Suddenly, an explosion of thoughts and memories seemed to force their way back into her head. The pain. The fear. An image of her own hands, all bloody and mangled, flashed in her mind. She felt the familiar pain all over, recalled the screams she had emitted, suffered the same confusion she felt before... her heart pounded, and she fell, farther and farther, faster and faster, distancing from the light as these thoughts came back to her. It was as if everything was happening again…

Suddenly, everything stopped...t he falling, the memories, the pain. They all were stopped, and nothing seemed to remain. She heaved a sigh of relief. The memories were gone... she couldn't even recall the feelings she had moments before.

She felt safe here... she knew that nothing could harm her, and that nothing would be able to penetrate this unknown place to cause her that pain again. Again, she looked at her hands. Perfect. So was her entire body. The clothes she wore, she now noticed, were pure white, completely plain, and they shimmered in the light. How perfect, how lovely…

She looked upwards at the source of the light, as if it beckoned… it was as if there was a rip in this thick curtain of darkness, allowing a trickle of sunshine to stream through. But this light was nothing like sunlight… it was much stronger, much more compelling and forceful, much more attractive… it was then when she realized she was being pulled towards this light source.

She stared, mesmerized, into its blinding rays as she went closer and closer towards it. It was nothing bad, actually… the light warmed her and reassured her, promising her eternal happiness. She smiled. She knew she was to leave the world, and find her paradise... yet suddenly, deep down, something stirred... a vague but very important thought…

The thought resurfaced in her mind with a sudden force that hit her hard. Where was he? She snapped out of the hypnotic trance and reflexively resisted the light's pull.

The light flashed blindingly and disappeared, leaving the girl back in the darkness. The falling sensation returned as the world plummeted yet again into darkness. Her senses were also returned to her, and she called forth memories once more. The pain and torture was relived once more… she, however, did not care, for she thought only of him.

Memories came, and she searched them frantically...When she last saw him, he was in bad shape, weak too. He was almost dead. No, she thought, he couldn't have… _he couldn't have left me_… She weakened at the thought. Even so, her love was overpowering, and as she zipped through the darkness, she made a crucial decision…she would wait.

And wait she did. The darkness seemed to have no end, and with each feet fallen there was more pain. Whenever she felt like giving in, the light would appear, beckoning almost forcefully, attracting her, breaking her fall, relieving her of pain.

The light radiated certainty… she knew she couldn't get out once she got in. It seemed ever so promising and wonderful…however, she controlled herself, repelled against the dreaded light, and it would once again disappear from sight. With each reappearance the light grew farther and farther, each repel she fell faster and faster.

The place grew colder and colder. Although her body was weakened over time, her mind stayed strong, and she was fuelled solely by her love for him, by the longing to see him once more. The wait was painful, not as much physically as emotionally… memories of times spent together tormented her, the happiness, fullness of them stood in stark contrast with the sad emptiness she felt now. Images of his smile, so warm and bright, and his hands, so firm and supporting, twisted into images of horror and gore.

Despite all this, she felt stronger with each memory recalled, with each resistance against the warmth of the light… her determination grew to a point where she was on the brink of insanity. The cold seemed like nothing to her anymore. She could almost hear him calling her name in search for her… and so, she resolved to stay in this void, forever if be, until he came…

Once again, when her mental state weakened ever so slightly, the light came... she gathered strength to repel, as she had many times, but then, she realized that this light was different... gentle and soft and dim. It seemed to be attracted to her, and not the other way around. As the light grew closer and closer, the girl could make out something in the light…With caution, she willed herself to approach this light.

From the light, a shape seemed to form... a human... hope sprang into her as she came close to the figure clothed in white. He awakened from his deep sleep, and his eyes met hers. Yes…it was him. Him, without the blood and gashes... him, perfect beyond her dreams, completely safe.

They embraced, and the void seemed be filled around them. Light streamed into the place, brighter than before, showering the couple with feelings of happiness. As an instinct, she cringed, and she attempted to get away from the light source, to avoid its pull, but she was stopped by him. He looked into the light, and back at her, and then he smiled.

She knew what he meant. Now that they were together, it was okay to leave. So they let themselves get pulled into that crack of light, all the while holding hands and smiling…

They were our patients.

In all the years at our hospital, many strange things have occurred, but never have we experienced such a phenomenal happening…

The couple arrived at the hospital on the same day, each severely injured from a car crash. The boy had lost a lot of blood from cuts on his arms and head, and he had a light concussion, but it was still possible for him to make a full recovery.

The girl, however, was in critical condition, with many of her organs damaged and her brain having received irreparable damage.

We all knew it was impossible for her to survive.

She was still rushed to the emergency room in a vain attempt to save her. Our efforts, unsurprisingly, were useless. She fell into a coma, her health deteriorating rapidly.

When the boy was mobile again, he wished to visit the girl. As a regulation, this would normally have not been permitted, but, out of pity or kindness we're not sure, he was allowed a visit. By this time, the girl's breathing and pulse were close to none. She was at deaths door.

It was evident he was grief-stricken at the sight of his love in such a condition. He had called her name multiple times as he ran to her side. It was then when the first miracle happened… her breathing suddenly deepened, her pulse quickened, and her condition improved drastically.

This was not supposed to be possible, considering the condition had been in.

After this, the boy stayed hopeful, and visited her on a daily basis. His own health wasn't well, but he insisted on the visits. The girl's health decreased at a slow but steady rate, yet amazingly, she held on to life, she Nanobana Kinako held on it… it was as if she was waiting for something to happen.

Something did happen. There was a second phenomenon. Months later, during a visit, the boy, Tsurugi Kyousuke collapsed. The reasons are still undetermined, though exhaustion is the likely cause. We could not get him to awaken from his unconscious state, and he seemed almost not to want to wake from it. He passed away soon afterwards. At the exact same moment he left, the girl's heartbeats stopped.

We are not sure of the significance of this incident…what it means is beyond us. We all have our own interpretations, but no doubt, we all were touched. However, there is one thing we can agree upon… the couple has been reunited once more.

Let us hope that they found a place, a paradise, free from pain and sorrow, where they can spend an eternity in joy and peace, where their undying love can flourish… where they never again will part…

…let them be together.

* * *

**A/N: Please give me a reason to delete this crap, okay? **

**See ya!**


End file.
